Lost
by Breetabby
Summary: What if Leo had a true love since first grade. Rosalyn Hazelwood is the daughter of Sleep, more commonly known as Hypnos.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Rosalyn's POV

I was so excited. Today was my first day of school. Except all of my friends were in kindergarten still. You see I had dyslexia, ADHD, but I also had a photographic memory which means I can remember every single thing I see, hear, smell, taste, and touch.

I had just gotten into the class and sat down when the teacher started the class. "Alright class, before we even start everyone find a partner and start by telling them a few facts about yourself."

Everyone got up and immediately went your here best friends except for me because I don't have any friends. I just stood back waiting for everyone to find a partner so I could be partners with the rejects, again.

After everyone had a partner I looked around the classroom. The only other person alone was one the class clown, Leo Valdez. Quickly I walked to him but I didn't notice the book lying on the floor right in front of me. I tripped and fell over the book landing flat on my face right in front of Leo. My clumsiness got in the way of me, again.

I looked up to see Leo holding his hand out to me. I greatfuly excepted it.

"Wow," he said, "That was a pretty epic fail."

"Thanks a lot." I told him back.

He just chuckled then said, "Well I guess we're partners then."

I just glared at him and mumbled, "No dip Sherlock."

Before he could answer our teacher said, "Alright since most of you have already started discussing their traits we will play a game where all groups of partners have to come up with something that you both have in common. Then we will see who has the best thing in common and they will get a prize at the end."

Immediantly everyone started discussing their traits while me and Leo just looked at each other, "Well," I said to him, "You don't happen to have ADHD, dyslexia, or a photographic memory?"

He thought a moment before saying, "Well you're in luck because I have ADHD."

"Alright," Mrs. Caps our teacher said, " I have given you a reasonable amount of time to figure out some similarities so let's find out who has the best."

Since we were the last group we had to listen to everyone else's similarities. They had simple things like we both have dogs, or we both like ice cream. Ha, amateurs.

When it was our turn Leo told everyone that we had ADHD. Everyone gawked at us like, wow I never could have guessed (no sarcasm intended).Well I guess we know who won.

**An:**

**I don't own anything that has to do with Percy Jackson. Please review, also if you could help I am not really sure how to write as the characters.**

**Thank You**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Rosalyn's Pov:

I ran quickly through the city occasionally bumping into other people. "Oh sorry, I am so sorry." I said to someone that I mistakenly ran into, "Wait a minute," I thought back to what my mother had told me just this morning.

_(Flashback)_

"_Rosalyn, honey." My mom said to me, "You need to leave."_

"_But why?" I asked completely clueless at the time._

_She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "Well you are not safe here, and I know that you don't have any friends here which is causing you to succumb into yourself. So I believe that if you go to this camp called Camp Half-Blood then you will get more friends."_

_I looked at her bewildered, "Wait, so you want me to go there all by myself?"_

"_Oh no!" She exclaimed, "There is someone waiting for you at the very edge of the city, she is one of my dear friends."_

_She showed me a picture of here and I studied it for a moment before asking, "What's her name?"_

"_She smiled at me and said, "Thalia Grace."_

_(End of Flashback)_

I looked at the person who I ran into and realized, this was her, this was Thalia Grace. The girl who my mom had talked about.

I could see her reconize me to because she said, "Quick come with me." She pointed behind me where a tall lanky man was slowly stalking us.

She didn't wait for an answer she just started strategically walking to avoid everyone, and I had no choice but to follow her. I turned around to see the man following us at a fast pace. Thalia took a quick turn and ran out of the large city.

She turned around to face me and said, "Hide!"

I ran towards the nearest bush and dove head first into it. I looked around the side of the bush to see the man turning into a large lizard like creature, it was a dragon. I remembered my mom telling me that Greek mythology was real I hadn't believed her at the time, but now I realized she was telling the truth.

I screamed but then covered my mouth realizing that the dragon turned around staring right at me. But suddenly the sky turned dark and a single bolt of lightning coming down and hitting the dragon which collapsed for a moment.

"Quick!" Thalia yelled at me, "Get to the hill, someone will meet you there!"

I nodded and was about to turn around when I saw the dragon get up and breathe fire on Thalia, "No!" I screamed realizing that no one could have survived that.

I started running towards the hill when I heard the dragon stomping behind me quickly I ran towards the entrance to the camp but was stopped abruptly while trying to get through. I was stuck out here.

I turned around to see the dragons face right in front of me. Its roar knocked me over. He opened his mouth as if to breathe fire at me. I realized there was nothing I could do to stop it. I held up my hands to attempt to protect my face and tensed up waiting for the moments to come.

**An:**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. **

**I own nothing that has to do with Percy Jackson.**


End file.
